DE 197 42 003 A1 discloses in FIGS. 4-7 a twine arm assembly having two carriers each for two twine arms. Both carriers are pivoted by a motor and controlled by a linkage connected at there ends to a frame of a round baler. The twine arms are moveable between a rest position close to a center area of the round baler and underneath a tongue, and a twine delivery position close to a side area of the round baler.